What lies beneath
by Seethestarsinmyeyes
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella and some friends move to mystic falls. Meeting new people and falling for a cocky southern vampire isn't all that's on the cards for Bella. Unexpected visitors, twisted secrets and dark revelations await Bella as she fights for those she loves. Bella/ Jasper. AU. Rated M for language and violence. Romance/ angst/ mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys! This is going to be my first crossover so I hope you all like it! The timeline may be a bit confusing but it's going to be new moon and season 4 of the vampire diaries. Although the the plot will be mostly AU. Posting days should be Tuesday hopefully once a week but I have a pretty busy schedule right now. I don't currently have a beta so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. If anyone is interested in helping me with this I would greatly appreciate it. The beginning of this chapter has an excerpt from noon page 37. All character, setting etc belong to their respective owner and no copyright infringement is intended. Please review and tell me what you think!**

… **.**

 _He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

" _Bella, I don't want you to come with me". He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

 _There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their intent._

" _You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed on that order._

" _No"_

I woke up gasping for breath, as I had done every night for the last year. The same nightmare played on a loop in my head, never giving me a reprieve. It seemed, even in my dreams I couldn't escape him. I took a few deep breaths and managed to calm myself down slightly. It was 5:04 am and I had no hope of getting back to sleep so I pushed the clammy sheets off myself with a tired sigh before quietly hopping out of bed. Today was moving day. Something I had been planning for months with my some of my best friends. We all wanted out of this Podunk town… Well, I wanted out of this town. They wanted out of La push and the curse that kept them from living their lives normally. So, we made a pact. We'd leave and never come back, together forever. It was cheesy, but it was us and it was exactly what we all needed. I had already packed all of the things I was taking with me. Clothes, books and some special trinkets I got of my grandmother before she passed. I grabbed the two suitcases filled with my belongings and quietly hauled them down into my truck. I was hoping I wouldn't wake Charlie. He had been great in helping me plan everything and I was going to miss him a lot. I'd already promised I'd call once a week and visit whenever I could. I couldn't deny him anything after all he'd put up with over the last several months. My breath caught as I thought about how much he cared. He'd put up with all sort of nonsense from me for the first few months after the Cullens left. From the nightmares and incessant screaming keeping him up night, to my lack of eating and temper tantrums that constantly worried him. After awhile he put his foot down, and he helped me get back to myself. Whatever was left anyway. Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and hopped into the truck. Turning the keys in the ignition I laughed as my beast roared to life. I slowly drove out of the driveway and headed toward la push where my friends were waiting. We were going to drive to Seattle and fly to Virginia where we'd be staying in a little town called Mystic falls.

As I drove, I looked out the window at the lush trees and plant growth along the sides of the road. This was the only thing I was going to miss about forks. When I first moved here, I hated the cold and how green everything was, but after awhile it had a calming effect on me. I spent a lot of my time out in the woods on my own reading or just relaxing on the few sunny days there was. It was something that brought me peace, and contentment after he left. Quicker than I'd realised, I was pulling up outside of Jake's house. The lights were on and I could hear noise coming from inside so I got out of my truck and walked into the house.

"Bella!" Jakes loped over to my and picked me up squeezing me tightly.

"Jake. Can't breathe, put my down!" I gasped. He chuckled putting me down and dragging me into his tiny kitchen instead.

"So, we decided I'm going to drive with you and Leah, and Paul, Embry, Jared and Seth will drive in the other car. Sound good to you?" Jake asked with a grin.

" As long as the boys don't kill each other on the way there I'm fine with it" I said with a chuckle. Passing me a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup, jake sat down at the kitchen table and quickly began shoving food into his mouth.

"Jake eat with your fucking mouth closed would you. We don't need to see that" Leah said with a frown as she walked into the kitchen. Jake grinned at her with a mouth full of pancakes before he carried on eating.

"Gross"

"What do you expect Leah, he is part dog after all" I smirked making Leah chuckle.

"I am still here you know"

"We know" Leah and I said together.

I quickly finished my pancakes before cleaning my plate and went and sat on the front porch with Leah. We'd met several months ago and bonded immediately. We got on well and we both knew the pain of lost love. We spend a lot of time together for the first few months and Leah managed to get over Sam. She finally became the happy, if slightly sardonic girl she once was.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bells?" Leah asked worry evident in her tone.

"Of course I am" I said with a tiny smile. "I just need to get away and start anew. Hopefully make a good life for myself without him constantly being on my mind" Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

"I know exactly what you mean. A new start is what we all need". We sat on the porch in silence for several minutes before a beat up Toyota Camry stopped in front of the house and 4 boys piled out.

"Sup girls, you two ready for a road trip?" Jared shouted before coming over and giving us hugs. "Man I hope Jake saved us some grub I'm starving" he said whilst making his way into the house. The other boys followed after him and Leah and I shared a look. It was going to be a long drive.

An hour later we were on our way to Seattle airport. I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous and the butterflies exploding in my stomach didn't help matters. I decided to read and put my mind off of things until we got to mystic falls. After all, how bad could it be?

…

 **Mystic falls.**

Banging down my empty glass I ordered a bottle of scotch off the barman and poured myself another drink. How did things get so messed up? I mused. Everything was going well, my life was finally somewhat in order and I was starting to feel something close to happiness. But the all powerful wolf- vamp and his family of insane immortals managed to fuck everything up. I swirled the amber liquid around in my glass a few times before downing it in one and leaving the bar. Despite the circumstances, baby vamp Elena was rather entertaining. Finally making it home I let myself in and walked to the parlour to get myself another drink. A crash from upstairs made me chuckle. Stevan must be home, and he's obviously not in a good mood. I made my way upstairs and walked into his room. Taking a minute to evaluate the mess he'd made. Every object in the room had been broken to some degree and was thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"What has you in such a foul mood brother" I asked with a smirk. Panting Stefan turned around.

"We have a very big problem. The originals are coming round tomorrow to talk to us about it".

"And the problem is…?" I asked slightly curious.

"Several wolf packs around America have tried to start a revolution. It's going to end in a war. With the cold ones".

The glass slipped from Damon's hands as he stared at his brother unseeingly.

"Of fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites they honestly mean the world c: Review and tell me what you think:') I still have no beta so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **As always, the characters, setting etc belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement:')**

…

An hour in the car with Jacob and Leah's constant bickering seemed like an eternity to me, and by the time we'd crossed over into to mystic falls I was getting ready to rip my own hair out. The two of them acted like an old married couple, or a more accurate description would be a pair of two year olds. I was currently sat in the back seat trying to read wuthering heights, my all time favourite book, but I'd been stuck on the same page for the last 20 minutes. It was ridiculously difficult to read when you were constantly being interrupted by two squabbling shape shifters. But finally, we made it to our new home, well, it was more like a mansion. Jake pulled up to the curb and we all got out. I pulled my suitcase and bag from the back seat and began lugging everything up to the front door.

"Thanks for the help guys" I ribbed sarcastically. "Fragile human carrying heavy things over here". Jake gave me a guilty look whilst Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Bella, we all know you're not as fragile as you look. Plus, it's just a few bags. We've got a lot more stuff to carry in than you have". I chuckled quietly and opened the front door. The house was big and spacious and very well renovated. It would suit out needs perfectly. Just as I walked into the hall, the boys pulled up behind us.

"What took you so long man?" Jake asked Paul as he got out of the car.

"We were hungry so we stopped at kfc, they do damn good chicken round here" he said appreciatively.

"Thanks for getting us some" Leah muttered.

"We got you a bucket each but uh… Jared and Embry may have eaten it all" Seth said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes at how emotional they all got over food before walking into the house. May as well get the best bedroom whilst I still can. After looking at all of the bedrooms I finally picked one on the second floor that had a balcony and tiny reading nook next to a large window. It had a big double bed, a bookshelf and a wardrobe already inside, it just needed a few extra touches and it would be perfect. I smiled to myself thinking about how well my life had finally turned out. I was finally happy,and at peace with myself. And I hoped it wouldn't change. It had taken e a long time to get over what Edward and his family had done to me, I missed all of the Cullens (even Rosalie) except Edward. I realised that our relationship was very unhealthy. He treated me like a child and ignored my opinions and thoughts on everything whilst acting like he could never be wrong. It hurt when he left but after the saddest and denial left, I just felt anger. I sighed before deciding to start putting my belongings away.

After putting away all of my things I went down stairs and sat in the living room where the others were watching some kind of reality tv show. I didn't like that sort of stuff, why would you want your life and personal details about yourself out their for everyone to see? It made absolutely no sense to me.

"I'm hungry" Embry whined rubbing his stomach.

"Can we order a Chinese or something?" He asked.

"You ate like, an hour ago. You can't possible need more food already" I said.

"I always need food. Haven't you realised that yet?" I chuckled softly and gave a small nod. The amount of food the pack ate could always make me laugh. I've never met a group of people who could eat as much food as they could.

"So, Chinese?" Embry asked hopefully. After a bit of debate we all agreed to get Chinese. We spent the hour waiting for our delivery playing several board games Jared brought with him. Despite several arguments that (unsurprisingly) broke out amongst the pack, we all had a great night, and when I went to sleep that night, I had no nightmares for the first time in two years.

The next morning we all got up bright and early to wait for the furniture that was delivered, I couldn't wait to get my old rocking chair in my room along with several other pieces from my dads house that I just refused to part with. I'd already had my breakfast and was sat in the kitchen reading wuthering heights since I hadn't managed to finish it yesterday. I only had several chapters left so I was hoping to finish it before we went out to visit the town.

Several hours later we left the house and began walking around mystic falls. It was a truly beautiful place, the pictures I'd found on the internet did it no justice. After walking around for several hours we ended up in the mystic grill. It was a friendly place and the food was amazing.

"I'm so happy we all made it here guys" Seth said with a big grin.

"Me too dude. Hey, let's make a pact with each other" Embry said looking serious for once.

"Whatever happens, let's swear we'll always be there for each other. Forever and always".

"Forever and always" we all said back clinking our glasses together. Just then, the door to the grill opened and my friends froze in place. Paul gave a low growl before beginning to stand up.

"Paul, sit down" Leah hissed at him. Before yanking him back down into his chair.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Vampires" was the response I got off all 6 of them.

"But they smell kinda different" Seth said in confusion.

I watched as 3 people entered the grill and sat down at a table across the room. They looked over at us before talking in hushed whispers.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I asked Jared who was sat next to me. He shook his head mutely.

"Maybe we should just ignore them and enjoy the rest of our night. They're not going to be a threat to us so let's just forget it" Seth said happily. I agreed with them, we'd only just moved here anyway so we were obviously encroaching on their turf.

"I'll get another round. Paul, wanna come help?" I asked as I got up to go to the bar. He got up and followed me.

"Do you really think they're a threat" I asked Paul quietly as we waited in line. He glanced over at them before sighing quietly.

"I'm not sure. They're vampires, and most vampires are threats. But, I've grown up over the last few years and, despite my Wolf instincts kicking in any time one comes near, I know they're still people. So, it's difficult to answer". I was shocked. Paul was very rarely this serious, and never this calm. I hadn't noticed how much he had changed.

"That's fair enough. Honestly, I hope they aren't a threat. We could do with meeting some new people here and having people around who know your secret would be preferable" I said back. He chuckled deeply.

"You sure you don't just want some more vamp dick?" He laughed giving me a slight shove. I rolled my eyes.

"I never had any vamp dick anyways, Edward was still living in the 19th century. That shit was a no go" I said. Paul laughed loudly making several people look over at us.

"That's too bad, I can imagine vampires are good in bed considering the extra speed and strength. Too bad they stink" he said making a face. We got to the bar and I ordered for everyone.

"Can I have 7 beers please?" I asked the bar man. Paul paid and helped me take the drinks back over to our table.

"Thanks guys" Seth said with a cheery grin. Subconsciously, I glanced back over at the table across the room. The 3 of them had been joined by several more people, another vampire and, I'm assuming, 2 humans. Jared saw my perplexed expression and looked over at the table.

"They came in when you were at the bar. We know one of them is a vampire. We think, one of them may be a werewolf. The guy with the short black hair. But he's not the same us" Jared said looking irritated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He smells different. It's difficult to explain. It's the same with the vampires. They smell like vampires, but different to the Cullens" he said.

"And the girl, is she human?" I asked. The others looked at each other. I could see the stress on each of their faces.

"She's definitely not human. We don't know what she is. If they are a threat, we'll have to watch out for her the most" Embry muttered.

"Maybe we should leave once we've finished our drinks" I said worriedly. The rest of them nodded and we quickly finished our drinks before leaving the grill. The optimism I had felt before was slowly dwindling. If they were a threat, I got the feeling we wouldn't come out so well. After several minutes of walking we made it to a little street when I heard a group of people walking up behind us.

"Hey! Puppies, and walking blood bag, stop for a second so we can have a chat" I heard a shout from behind me. Beside me Paul growled loudly and I suddenly found myself stood behind 6 angry wolves. I rolled my eyes but stay put. I'd have no chance of protecting myself against them.

"What do you want blood sucker" Leah snarled at them.

"Hey hey, that's no way to speak to your elders now is it? Don't make me punish you little pup" the black haired vampire answered again.

"Damon, stop patronising them" another one said.

"We just want to talk to you. There's been a lot of problems in the supernatural world lately, we were hoping we'd be able to trade information. We're not going hurt you. I'm Stefan. And the smart mouth is my idiot brother Damon". Stefan said.

"I'm not a smart mouth actually. I just call things as I see them" Damon said defensively.

"Shut up Damon" the brown haired vampire said walking to the front of the group.

"I'm Elena, it's nice to meet you all" She said with a smile.

The others introduced themselves as, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler. We introduced ourselves to them and we stood there in silence for a few awkward moments.

"So, what exactly do you want to talk about? Not to be rude but I'm starving and I just kinda want to go home" Embry said. I rolled my eyes. He ate just over an hour ago. Embry could probably eat more than the others put together.

"Do you want to come with us so we can talk? I don't think the middle of the street is the best place for this" Stefan said.

We all trades looks before Jake shrugged and nodded. The group turned and began walking in the opposite direction and we followed behind reluctantly. I had no idea what they could possibly want to talk to us about but I hoped it was nothing too serious. But considering it was about problems in the supernatural world, I didn't have much hope about it turning out too well. As long as we all make it out okay, I'll be happy.

….

A loud gasp and glass shattering, abruptly took us all from our relaxed places in the living room. I glanced up at Alice, she was having a vision, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"What are you seeing Alice?" I asked in concern walking over to her. But I got no response. I glanced at Carlisle before carefully guiding Alice to the couch. She stayed in her vision for a good 5 minutes and we all waited with bated breath. She had never had a vision this long before and it was worrying. Despite the fact that Alice and I had gotten divorced over a year ago, I still cared for her. We'd known for a very long time that we weren't mates and had agreed that when the time came, we'd split but remain friends. And that's exactly what happened. It was a mutual decision. There was no spark between us any more, we hadn't been physical in a long time and we treated each other more as brother and sister rather than lovers, and I was fine with that. She trembled slightly as she came out of the vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked Calmly.

"I saw Bella. But it's a bit confusing. I just know we all have to go to her" she said. She sounded frightened. Whatever she had seen had obviously taken a toll on her.

"Us all leaving and joining her in Virginia is going to start something, but it'll be a lot better for us and her than if we stayed away. The consequences of what will happen, will either result in complete peace for us all… Or death". We sat in silence for several long moments, before we all jumped into action.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper quickly pack up the things you need. Carlisle, Edward and Alice go and get some boxes for us to pack up in" Esme said.

"Wait!, Jasper I need you to call Peter and Charlotte, and Carlisle, I need you to call the Denali's. They're going to need to come with us. It won't be difficult to persuade them don't worry" Alice said before she darted outside to the large shed we had in the back garden. I quickly ran upstairs and called my old friends. After I explained the situation they readily agreed to meet us in Virginia. Sighing I began packing up my belongings. I couldn't wait to see Bella, even though Edward had never let me spend much time with her, I'd always felt a connection to her. I was hoping to apologise for what happened all those years ago. It must of hurt for Edward to leave her, and I hoped she was doing okay now and she had moved on, after all, Edward had. He'd gotten married to a vampire called Emily last year. They were true mates and loved each other more than anything. Emily was a nice enough girl but we still all loved Bella, even Rosalie missed her. Emily was nowhere near as amazing as Bella was, but she was Edward's mate so there wasn't much we could do. I assumed Edward was calling her now, she'd gone to Seattle several hours ago to do some shopping and wasn't back yet. We'd have to wait for her to return before we could leave. After I finished packing I joined the family downstairs and we all sat and waited together. Soon, we'd be in Virginia and reunited with our sister.


End file.
